See No Evil: Jacob's Apprentice
by ashley227
Summary: I know its been a long while but here is chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

See No Evil By: Ashley H.

Jacob's Apprentice

Chapter 1

It was mid day when Dandra Stevenson came upon the old Blackwell Hotel on her daily walk around town. The building had been burned on the last two floors; the roof still covered in black coal. Dandra scanned the entrance and followed her desire to explore dangerous places. Her knee high black leather steel toed boots pounded quietly on the cement stares as she walked towards the front door, reaching out for the doorknob. It opened with a loud creek and a cloud of dust and as she stepped in a small rat ran between her feet.

"Gross," she said, closing the door behind her. Dandra searched the large lobby, shadows covered most of it, but a very large long stare case was before her, leading up to an elevator. "I wonder how many floors this shit hole has," she said aloud, heading for the stares.

Inside the elevator, Dandra saw that there were nine floors, knowing that the burned building must be the worst on the ninth floor, she pressed number eight, wondering if she'd see any dead bodies without falling through the floor. The elevator went up, she didn't expect it to work, but it stopped right at the eighth floor. The doors opened and a smell of rot and decay flew up her nose.

"Jesus!" she shouted, blocking her nose with her right hand and waving the other around in hopes of brushing it away. When she finally peered around the corner of the elevator door, she heard a noise, like someone was whimpering. Quirking a brow, Dandra wearily stepped into the hallway and looked to the left where the noise was coming from. She began to walk down the hall cautiously, trying hard not to make any noise herself, but failed when the floorboards began to creek beneath her feet.

"Hello?" she called when she stopped at the door of the room the whimpering was coming from, which had been left wide open. Dandra looked inside the room and there, sitting on a bed, was a very large bald man in dark dirty clothes holding his body in different places as if he was hurt. "Are you alright?" Dandra asked, walking towards him. The man looked up angrily, his eyes over shadowed by his brows, but they didn't hide the fact that his eyes were different colors, one blue and one dark brown.

"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" she asked, her left-hand reaching for the man. Suddenly, the man's huge hand flew up and caught Dandra's wrist, holding it tightly. "Hey! What…" the man stood up, towering over her and looked down into her green eyes with hate. He grabbed her by the throat with his other hand and pinned her to the wall behind them.

Dandra choked and gagged beneath his grip; the man scanned her face and neck, noticing the small golden cross she wore on her necklace. The man huffed and lifted Dandra off the ground, throwing her over his shoulder. Dandra screamed and bashed at his back, but when he turned the corner to leave the room, her head flung back against the wall, knocking her out.

When Dandra woke, her head throbbing wildly, she found herself in a cage, a large black rusty cage and the smell of death she smelt before was now strong as ever. She groaned in pain, reaching behind her head to feel for blood, but there was none. She slowly eased her way forward, grabbing the bars on the door of the cage and looking around the room. Candles were lit in various places, there was old furniture and book shelves, all dusty, but worst of all, there were bodies of dead people lying on the floor around her. Dandra didn't panic nor even find herself sickened by this, but brushed it off as if she'd seen it all the time.

"Hello?" she yelled. "Will you let me the fuck out of here!" her hollers attracted the attention of the beast in the other room, who burst through the door at the sound of her voice. An axe in one hand, he stared down at Dandra, huffing and puffing with anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she screamed. "Fuck'n let me out!" the man put the axe down on an old leather chair and walked closer to the cage, placing one hand on top of it, he leaned down to look in. His expression seemed all most curious, like a child watching animals at the zoo. His gaze traveled down her body to the large amount of cleavage sticking out of her black and red corset and then back up at the necklace again.

"What hell are you looking at?" Dandra said, watching his eyes wander. "If you let me out you can get a better look," she said, pressing herself up against the bars. The man backed up and, looking down at her once more, he picked up the keys to the lock from the table behind him. He unlocked the cage and allowed Dandra to get out. She stood before him, dusting off her corset and looking back up at the giant.

"So, you got a name, muscles?" Dandra asked, her hands on her hips. The man looked down on her, his face emotionless.

"Jacob," he answered, his voice low and quiet.

"Jacob, hu? Well, Jacob, you know you shouldn't go around shoving people in cages," she said, scowling at the monster without fear. Jacob's frowning brows returned and he grunted with displeasure, stepping forward as if he were going to turn on her again. "Take it easy, I might look like I'm not scared of you, but on the inside I'm terrified. So please, don't freak out on me."

Dandra scanned Jacob's clothes, noticing how they were dirty and also that parts of his shirt were stained with dark blood. "Jacob, are you wounded?" she asked, staring at him. Jacob looked down at the places on his shirt that Dandra was looking at and remembered the disputes he had caused only a few days ago and how he had fallen out a window onto spikes.

Jacob placed his hand upon one puncture in his side, but he had been taught that pain was only in his mind and learned not to even feel it. "Come here," Dandra said, walking towards him to lift his shirt and get a better look. Beneath the tattered stained clothing were three bloody half-healed wounds all in a row up his left side. "Oh, my god, aren't you in pain?" she asked. Jacob shook his head and pulled the shirt away from her grip on it.

"Come on, you have to clean those or they'll get infected," Dandra explained. "Where is there a bathroom?" Jacob lead Dandra down the hall to the bathroom, inside there was a shower, which had no curtain, a toilet in the corner and a sink with a medicine cabinet above it. Dandra made Jacob sit on the closed lid if the toilet as she search the room for bandages; she looked under the sink and found rubbing alcohol, then in the medicine cabinet there was a bundle of gauze and a roll of tape.

"Okay, this might sting," Dandra said as she took a cotton ball soaked in alcohol and dabbed each of his wounds. Jacob made a contorted face of discomfort but was otherwise unfazed. Dandra carefully wrapped Jacob's abdomen with the gauze, using every bit of it. "There, good as new," she said with a smile. Jacob stared at what she had done, she had helped him, something no one had ever done for him before, not even his mother.

Jacob looked up at Dandra with innocent eyes. "Thank you," he said, standing.

"No problem, I took a class not to long ago when I was thinking of joining the marines," she explained. Dandra began to leave the room, Jacob following.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"Hu? Oh, nowhere, actually I was planing on staying here sense I had thought this place was abandoned and I knew my parents would never find me here," she explained. "Yeah, that's right, I ran away from home. My folks are always trying to control me, I mean for gods sake, I frig'n nineteen years old!" Dandra kicked a fallen peace of wood, it hit the wall hard and fell back to the ground. "What about you, what did you do when your mother gave you shit?"

Jacob froze in his tracks and stared at Dandra, then walked back down the hall into the room they had been in. Dandra followed in confusion. When Jacob had stopped, she peered around his huge mass to see what he was looking at. There was an old woman hanging from spikes on the far wall to the right of the cage; she had white hair and wore a light blue sweater and a salmon colored skirt.

Dandra walked out in front of Jacob as he stared in a trance to get a better look at the woman. "Jesus, Jacob, is this your mother?" she asked, turning to look at him. Jacob nodded. "She must have been some bitch. What did she do to you?"

Jacob turned away and walked out the door again to head down the hall. Dandra followed again with a sigh. "Man of few words, I suppose," she said to herself. In another room, Dandra found Jacob staring down on a table covered with jars filled with a yellowish, orange liquid. As she stepped closer she realized what was in them. Settled at the bottom of the jars were small round objects. "Whoa! Human eyes," Dandra gasped, leaning over the table to look closer. She looked around the room and saw that the walls were covered in money, though he didn't seem to care as much as she was interested in the jars.

"Jacob, you're probably the coolest person I know," Dandra said with a grin. "So, are these the eyes of your victims?" Jacob looked over at Dandra as she stared at the glass containers, wondering why she wasn't scared or disgusted by anything she had seen like all other people he had been around or killed.

"So, why'd you kill these people?" she asked, looking back at him once again.

"They were sinners," he said, still looking over the table.

"And why didn't you kill me?" her voice was now a whisper.

Jacob looked over at her and stepped forward, reaching out for her neck. Expecting him to choke her again, Dandra flinched, but then calmed when she realized he didn't. She looked down and saw that he had grabbed her small cross necklace. "My cross?" she asked.

Jacob nodded and let her pendant go, watching as it fell back above her cleavage. Dandra was confused, Jacob spared her life over a religious symbol and yet he killed people. She didn't understand, but let it pass; she didn't want to take the risk of angering him with questions.

"So, you kill the nonbelievers and spare the righteous?" she asked. Jacob nodded. "I have faith and I believe that the sinners should die as well…It's good to find someone like me." Jacob's head flew to her direction; he was fascinated by her response as well as slightly aroused; he wanted her, wanted her now.

Dandra looked up at the giant, he had a good foot and a half on her, she was scanning him, his body, and his features and realized how handsome he was, in a creepy, demonic way of coarse, just the way she liked her men. Jacob was about to make a move on her when he heard one of his trip wire bells begin to ring.

Jacob growled in anger, this always happened when he was busy. Becoming enraged, he stomping off angrily to the other room, grabbed his chain and hook and headed for the elevator, leaving Dandra behind. "Hey, where are you going?" she yelled, but he had already left.


	2. Chapter 2

See No Evil

Jacob's Apprentice

Chapter 2

"What a dump!" cried Margaret as she followed her boyfriend into the Blackwell Hotel. "Tell me, why are we here again?"

"Don't be such a girl, Margie, it's a place we can be alone," Mark said, grabbing his girl around the waist. "You do want to be alone don't you?"

"Yes," Margaret sigh, then giggled as Mark went in for a deep kiss.

"Come on, this place has to have some beds still," Mark said as he parted with her, heading up the large front stars to the elevator. Margie followed, eager and impatient.

As the two flirtatious twenties year olds stopped at the elevator, they began to kiss again, holding each other and touching each other every where. Mark paused between kisses to reach for the up button, but it had already begun to travel downward.

"What the hell?" Mark said, eye brow quirked.

"Is someone else here? I thought this place was deserted," Margie said.

"Maybe it's just a homeless person. No big deal," Mark said with a shrug and continued to tease his girlfriend as they waited. Not a moment later, the elevator made a ting noise and the doors began to open; when they stopped, Mark opened his eyes and looked into the elevator and standing there with a grim look upon his face was Jacob.

"Hey buddy, why don't you beat it so me and my girlfriend can have a little fun," Mark said, grabbing Margie's behind, making her squeal. Suddenly, just as he was about to kiss Margie again, the long chain that held a hook at the end came charging toward Mark, wrapping around his neck and sticking into it. Mark's throat make a screaming gurgle as he tried to pull himself free of the chain, but it was too late. Jacob pulled his catch in as Margie screamed bloody murder. She was about to run, but Jacob lunged forward and grabbed her by the back of the neck, throwing her against the wall, and knocking her out cold.

Looking up to scan the rest of the room, Jacob heard a noise to his right. His head turned quickly in that direction and standing there beside him was Dandra, who he assumed had watched the whole event. "Want some help with that?" Dandra asked as she lifted Margie off the ground.

Jacob only turned and headed back into he elevator, dragging Mark's corpse along. Dandra joined him. They went back up to the candle lit room, stuffed the woman in the cage and laid Mark's body on the floor. "What are you going to do with him?" Dandra asked as Jacob lent down beside the body. He reached down with one hand to the man's eye and shoved his finger into the socket, when he took hold of the eye, the tearing of the tenants made a loud cracking sound and blood spattered when it finally ripped. Jacob also took out the other eye then stood again.

"Wow, I've never seen anything so hott it my life," Dandra said, staring at the eyes as they did to her. She followed him into the other room and watched him plop the orbs into a jar. As Jacob stared into the jar Dandra grabbed his bloody hand; he didn't seem to notice until he realized what she was doing with it. She had brought his crimson covered finger up her mouth and slurped it up, licking off the blood. "Jacob, I think I love you," she whispered, still holding his hand.

Jacob reached down to caress her cheek with his other hand, and when she let him go his other hand caressed her face. Soon both his dirty hands were around her neck, not quite gently, but enough to assert his dominance. Dandra closed her eyes, her hands around his wrists, and moaned softly, as his grip became tighter. "You're so strong, I can feel your power, please show me more," she whimpered as she reached forward, her hands traveling up his shirt then down, her fingers intertwining with the edge of his pants.

Jacob grunted; he'd never had a woman without forcing her, and he wanted Dandra so badly, the monster inside his pants grew so big that it hurt. Dandra's eyes opened, she stared up at his towering form, he looked angry, but she knew he wasn't. As his huge palms left her smooth delicate neck, she stepped closer to him. "Do you want me, Jacob?" she asked in a soft quiet voice. He nodded eagerly. "Well, then your going to have to catch me first," she said, quickly turning and taking off with a wide grin across her face.

Jacob instantly became furious at this; she was obviously teasing him, but maybe she wanted him to get angry, maybe she liked playing with him this way. Jacob stormed off after her in a huff; his angered brows shadowing his eyes. Like the mad man he was, he stomped down the hallway, his blood like fire in his veins, huffing and puffing crazily.

Jacob burst through one door, but didn't find her there, and then he rushed into the room with the cage, thinking he had heard her there, but to no avail. And then, in the bedroom, he heard a high pitched giggle. He paused and listened, then ran down the hall, crashing through the bed room door, breaking it down. At first glance he didn't see anything, then he looked at the large closet, it was big enough to hide a person it, so he went and opened it. The doors flung open, but nothing was there.

Behind Jacob, he heard the giggle again. He turned quickly and saw Dandra running for the door. As fast as he could, Jacob lunged after her, but unfortunately she slipped away and he slammed against the wall instead. "Missed," Dandra giggled and took off down the hall. Jacob gathered himself and stepped out into the hallway. He watched her run, then looked down, and getting an idea he kneeled, picking up the long carpet then lifted and pulled it so that it slipped out from under Dandra's feet. She tripped, landing face first onto the floor.

Jacob grinned evilly then walked towards her. Dandra rolled over onto her back. "Ouch," she groaned, rubbing her nose. "Cheater," she said as Jacob leaned down and grabbed her hips, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He carried her back into the bedroom, dropping her body onto the bed. She bounced gently, kicking off her boots and socks. Jacob only stared down at her as she arched her back against the bed.

Dandra looked up at him. "Come on, don't make me wait," she said, almost moaning her words. That instantly aroused Jacob; he lead over her and she lifted his shirt off, throwing it aside. Jacob tore open her corset and her breasts popped out, bouncing with freedom. He grunted with satisfaction as he set his eyes upon her bare top. Moving down further, Jacob took hold of her pants and began to unbutton them and unzip them, then pull them down her soft smooth legs, throwing them aside to join there other clothes on the floor. Dandra was now completely naked and venerable before him.

Jacob didn't waste any time doing the same with his pants, leaving them with the other piles beside the bed. Before he could lean down again, Dandra was reaching up to wrap her hands around the back of his bald head and pull his mouth against hers. She kissed him so deeply and so hard that it hurt. Jacob was taken back, shocked by her forceful kiss he wrapped his arms around her; he lifted her up and pulled her away from him, throwing her against the wall and holding her there with his weight.

Dandra moaned at the roughness of being pressed against the wall, then melted against Jacob's sweating body. Jacob grabbed one side of her ass and squeezed it hard as he pulled her hips closer to his, pressing his hard throbbing member against her. "Take me, Jacob," Dandra moaned as he grabbed her wrists with his other hand and held them above her head.

With one quick thrust, Jacob penetrated her delicate body; Dandra gasped loudly in pain, he was so big that it hurt for a while as he thrust against her, harder and harder. Dandra moaned loudly, arching her back against the wall, sweat building up all over her body as well as the orgasmic sensations within her. Jacob barely made a noise; his stone cold angry stare never left Dandra's face as he pounded her hard and fast.

Jacob let her wrists go and took hold of both sides of her hips, getting a better grip on her body. He could then go faster; Dandra screamed her moans, clawing at Jacob's shoulders and arching against the wall so hard that she almost pushed him away. Getting tired, Jacob carried Dandra to the bed, lying on top of her, he continued to hold her and kissing roughly.

Dandra stared up a Jacob, stared into his cold angry eyes and knew that she wanted to be here with him forever. Though he was a killer, she still knew she loved him and maybe she would be like him one day; and as she thought of what could have build up so much hatred inside of Jacob, she remembered all the things she had runaway from home for. Her step dad beating her, her mother's verbal abuse and the fact that she had no friends and the people she did know made fun of her. At these painful thoughts, she gripped Jacob's shoulder even harder.

"Oh, Jacob," she moaned, feeling the build up of sensations inside her increase, almost to her climax. Jacob's teeth were bared threateningly, his face contorted, his muscles tightened and his arms began to tremble, he was close too. Not a moment later, the two both hit their end at the same time; Dandra screamed a sigh of relive and Jacob grunted loudly, also sighing and breathing heavily. For a moment they laid there, trying to catch their breath, until Jacob looked back up at Dandra as her breathing became normal once again.

"I'm glade you were my first," Dandra said with a smile, reaching up to kiss his sweaty forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

See No Evil

Jacobs Apprentice

Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not have spell check, so please bare with me.

Morning light hit Dandra's face as her eyes fluttered open slowly. She yawned and streached her arms over her head, every memory of the perviouse day coming back to her. She looked to her left and saw an empty space where her dream lover had been the night before. Was it a dream? she thought to herself, however the ache between her legs said differently. Oh god, she thought, last night was amazing. But where was Jacob?

Throwing the blankets aside, Dandra sat up, streaching again as she stood. Peering out of the window she caught a glimps of a figure walking towards the hotel, but missed seeing who it was. Dandra gathered her clothes and dressed, heading out the door soon after. Though the hotel was empty and the only people there were Jacob and herself, the halls seemed erilly quite.

Dandra took the elevator to the first foor, hoping it was Jacob that she had seen. The elevator doors opened with a ding and she stepped out. For a moment she stood there, listening. A loud bang and laughter came from the room to the right, it made her jump, but she regained her composer quickly. She walked down the steps and toward the room, trying to see what all the comotion was about.

When she turned the corner she saw three tall figures and none of them were Jacob. Quickly reconizing them as boys from her school, Dandra's heart began to race. One turned just in time to catch her standing there. "Hey," he said. "If it isn't Dandra Stevenson."

The other two boys turned, all grinning deviousely at the sight of her. Dandra wanted to run, but the fear she felt kept her frozen on that spot. All the memmories of being teased, tormented and bullied by these boys suddenly flashed back to her in lightning flashes through her mind, almost causing her pain. "What are you doing here, bitch?" said the boy named James, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"I...I," was all she managed to say.

"Don't yo uknow this is our territory?" Mick, the boy on the right, said. James grabbed her by the back of the neck.

"We don't take kindly to tresspassers," He said, squeezing her hard.

"Yeah," said Richard, the other boy who did seem to have much else to say.

As James scanned her over he said,"I don't know, for you I might be able to think of a better way for you to pay a fee." And the others chuckled. Richard came around with a piece of rope and tied her hands behind her back then backed away. James dragged her by the hair over to a chair and forced her to kneal in front of it while he sat in it. Dandra began to cry silently when James unzipped his pants and pulled her toward him. She clamped her teeth down on him so hard that he screamed.

"Fuckin bitch!" he yelled, then punched her in the left cheek with great force. This time Dandra didn't cry or get upset at all...this time, she got angry.

James grabbed her hair, pulling her head back hard. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you," he hissed, forcing her mouth back on him. Dandra let him, but after a few moments she had had it, every day at school they would bully her, tease her, call her every name they could possibly think of and it scard her deeply. She wanted to end it, forever.

Gathering every bit of strength and courage she could muster, Dandra bit down again. James's scream was so loud that it temperarrily defened her and when he fell silent once more she spit the tip of his manhood into his face. "FUCK!!!! You fucking bitch! FUCK!" was all she herd as the three boys beat her, kicking and stomping on her defencless body.

She was about to pass out when suddenly they stopped and she herd foot steps entering the room. The chimming of chains encouraged her to force her eyes open and witness the slaughtering of Mick and Richard. Two large warm hands reached down and lifted her up, untieing the rope that bound her.

"Jacob," she said, looking up at his towering form. The frightened hevy breating from behind her caught her attention and she turned to see James backed into the chair he had been sitting in. Dandra looked down and found a lead pipe at her feet, she picked up as though it were a small child, gentaly. Anger and rage suddenly burst through her like an egnighted flame and before she knew what she was doing, she had begun to slam the pipe into the face of James. So much pain, so much hate ran through her vaines that it was soon Jacob that stopped her, making her relize that she was striking the boy long after he had died.

Blood stained her hands and mouth; she dropped the pipe and walked away leaving Jacob confused and concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

See No Evil: Jacob's Apprentice

Chapter 4

Up stairs in the bathroom, Dandra had found herself. She stood in front of the sink, her dirty bloodied hands resting on the porcelain. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had done, images of the dying faces flashing in her mind. As much as she was shocked by her own actions, she felt no remorse for what she had done, in fact she seemed to like the adrenalin rush of it all, her heart racing and blood boiling with rage.

Not a moment later Jacob came walking in from behind her; he paused at the doorway, just watching her. Dandra looked up into the mirror, seeing the reflection of the killer in the glass. "Is life always this hard?" She asked. Jacob walked further in till he was standing behind her; he placed one huge hand on her shoulder.

"It gets worse," He said, his voice a deep whisper. Dandra sighed, turning on the faucet and cleaning off her hands and mouth. She turned to Jacob and looked up into his eyes. Jacob took her face into his hands, moving her hair to the sides of her head. He leaded down and kissed her, probably the most gentile he had ever been.

"Jacob?" Dandra said. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Jacob paused for a moment, thinking about the young girl; he had never met anyone like her before. "Yes," He finally said. Dandra smiled and hugged him, burring her face in his abdomen.

"I'm going to go back to my house, grab some clothes and stuff then come back here, ok?" She said.

Jacob smiled and nodded. "Ok," He said, watching as what could possibly be the girl of his dreams, walk away down the hall.

Dandra took the elevator to the first floor, passing the room where the earlier events took place, trying hard not to look at the bodies lying on the floor. She rushed to the front door, walking outside. The sun was bright and the wind nice and cool. She knew that when she got back to her house no one would have even noticed she had been gone all night.

It was an hour before she ended up back at her house, a little one floor beaten cottage, no car in the drive way. 'My father must not be home,' she thought, heading up the front door. When she walked in there was only silence, and the room smelled of rotten food and marijuana smoke. Without seeing if anyone was home, she rushed to her bedroom, gathering clothes and such, shoving it all in a backpack. She then went into her parent's room, seeking out there money stash in the closet. There was over a grand in a shoebox on the top rack, she quickly pocketed it and headed back out.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Came a voice from behind her. Dandra stopped dead in her tracks, her heart racing. She turned to see her mother, drunk, beer in hand.

"I'm leaving," She said, taking a step backwards towards the door.

"Your not going anywhere you little whore," Her mother said, taking another swig of her beer. Dandra became angered by her mother's words, her fists clenching.

"Yes I am," Dandra said.

"Where are you gonna go? To fuck some guy?" Her mother growled, walking towards her.

"It's none of your business." Dandra was suddenly struck in the face so hard she almost fell backwards. At that more flash backs filled her memories. She cringed, her fists clenching tighter. Just as when she killed that boy, she blacked out, but this time there was no one here to stop her. When she snapped back to she blinked and looked around only to see her mother lying on the floor in front of her. 'Oh my god what have a done?' she thought, but soon realized the old woman was still breathing.

Shocked and frightened by her own actions, Dandra ran as fast as she could out of the house, running and running until she could no longer breath, stopping only a forty five minute walk from the Black Well Hotel. Needless to say Dandra was scared, her mind racing, she had to do somthing to get her mind off the day's events.

Back at the hotel, Dandra walked in, noticing the bodies left on the first floor were gone, she figured Jacob has done away with them. She also knew that soon someone will come looking for those boys...but she couldnt think of that now. Dandra took the elevator back up to the 8th floor and searched for Jacob. She found him in the room with the cage, pilling up the bodies.

"Hey, I'm back," Danrda said, watching as he tore the boys eyes from there sockets as he traditionally did. Jacob turnned and walked over to her, grabbing her by her arm and forcing her over to the body of James. "Hey what..what are you doing?" she said, struggling benieth his grasp. Jacob held out his hand, reviling one of the stairing orbs, then holding up the head of the corpes.

"Do it," He said. Dandra looked into the lifless eyes, almost sickened.

"What?!" She said, panicing. "I...I can't."

Jacob forced her closer, his grip on her arm now tighter. "Look," He said. "Look at the sin....Dandra." Dandra looked, though she didn't see it physically, she knew all that James had done, not only to her, but to others. That feeling of hurt and endless rage filled her again. Before she could tell herself to stop she was digging her fingers deep into James's skull, fishing out the fleshy ball. It snapped and splattered all over her.

Dandra gripped the eye in her hand as though she had just found pricless treasure. Her stomach turnned and her face flushed white. Dandra dropped the eye and ran out of the room, down the hall into the bathroom. Jacob watched, picked up the eye she had dropped and headed his collection room to place the eyes in jars.

Dandra puked, washed up and decided she had had enough today. She headed to the bedroom and lay down, stairing out the window. A few moments later she heard the familiar foot steps heading into the room and stopping behind her. Jacob watched her for a moment then lay in the bed next to her, putting his huge arm around her waist.

"Being here with you is changing me Jacob," Dandra said. She turnned in his arms and faced him. "And to tell you the truth, I don't think I've ever realized who I am till now."

Jacob held her tighter and closer. Dandra kissed him and soon there kissing was deeper and more passionate. Jacob found his hands traveling around her body, removing clothes and Dandra doing the same.


End file.
